As the Petals Fall
by amyjpond
Summary: Modern.AU Christine seems just a average girl until something happens to her that will change her life. Christine must find what true love is, until its too late. Or will she risk it and run..again? Or will she be able to? Father is alive.
1. Shadow of a Rose

**A/N: Hello world of phandom. So this is my first fanfic. I'm really excited about writing it, and i appreaciate any critisim! Though please, no flames. Thank you. Also, this is mostly based on the ALW version (Still reading Kay so forgive me,) Anyways, onward we Go!**

**.heart.angel.93**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or POTO**

**Chapter 1****: Shadows from a Rose**

"_**Red is the colour of love,**_

_**Red is the colour of anger,**_

_**Is red good or bad?"**_

_-Dancing through the Storm_

"Christine! Wait up!" I heard Meg call after me. I turned around to face her, stopping in mid walk. I had to stop from laughing out loud as the blonde girl ran towards me, purse, bag, and hair billowing behind. Grinning I saw her stop beside me, huffing and puffing.

"You run pretty fast for a girl in heels." I smiled at her small form bent over to regain composure.

"If you had not left so soon I wouldn't be running." Meg looked up, her face flushed. I giggled.

"You should have called me if you wanted to." I showed her my pink cell phone that I had just hung up on, moments before Meg came crashing through the street.

"..I DID." Meg gave out a frustrated sigh. I tucked a loose brown curl behind my ear and smiled at Meg.

"I'm sorry Meg, I just..kinda.."

"Raoul called you didn't he!" Meg burst out. Her mood changing instantly with the mention of Raoul. "O.M.G. TELL ME!" She blurted out as she tried to rearrange her belongings on her shoulders again.

"He just called..and I forgot to wait for you.I'm sorry Meg...he distracted me." I began to move again as she gushed out beside me.

"Christine forget about me, just fill me in on the hottie!" Megs eyes were shinning and I was afraid they were going pop out of her head.

"Well…" I started, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Raoul and I were just beginning a relationship. After all the years at the cottage, the days we spent at the sea shore, walking along the beach. We were child sweethearts.. and to meet him again in freshman year of University was like remembering the times long ago. I felt happy with him, and I felt like we had a really good connection.

"Oh, comm'on Christine! He's head over heels for you! Plus he is the most gorgeous guy on campus!"

"I'm not into him like that Meg."

"I know I know. Your more of the get-to-know-him type. Blah blah blah."

"…Raoul is just a really nice.. guy. He's like my best friend."

"Hmmph?"

"Guy friend. No one can be my best friend other than you Meg." Meg seemed happy with this response and rolled her eyes.

"A HOTT guy friend. AND rich!"

"MEG!"

"He is!" Meg turned to face me, looking innocent. I looked at her with my emerald eyes shaking my head.

"Meg..meg..meg.." I scolded playfully.

"Well HE IS. You have to face the facts Christine." I rolled me eyes at her comment.

"Don't roll those doe eyes on me little miss diva." Meg smirked.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"No." We started to laugh again as we neared my house.

"Meg, you want to come in?" I asked as I started to part into the driveway.

"Nah, can't, shopping." I raised an eyebrow.

"Meg.."

"Its addictive!" Meg defended, putting both hands on her hips.

"So you're blowing me off for shopping?" I acted hurt, staring at her blue eyes. Meg shaked her head no and continued walking down the street.

"I have a blind date, tonight, and as much as I want to hang out.. I have to wear something new." Meg causally said, as though everyone knew that it was a crime to wear something from last month.

I chuckled lightly studying Meg as she walked away. She truly was hilarious in her own way.

Blowing a loose strand out of my eyes I walked up the main steps to the house. A sunset was almost upon the city now, and lights were twinkling in the houses surrounding the well-off neighbourhood. Frowning I noticed that all the lights were off. Dad was supposed to be home from work. It was well past 6 by now…

I twisted the key into the lock and creaked open the door. Stepping into the silent house I fumbled with the key and closed the door behind me.

"Dad? Hello? Anybody home?" I called out. Switching on the lights, the marble foyer lit up and I kicked off my boots and pulled my cell out of my pocket. Standing next to the door I furrowed my brow as I noticed that I had no waiting calls. Dad always called me if he was late or hung up at work. Sighing I slipped the phone into my coat pocket and was about to proceed into taking it off when I say something catch my eyes. Curious I tiptoed into the dark empty kitchen down the hallway and switched on the lights.

"What?" I mumbled as I looked at the beautiful flower. A red petaled and thorn less flower sat on the marble counter and stood out over all the new appliances in the kitchen. Walking over to it, I gently picked it up with my fingers. My fingers brushed past a silky black ribbon that was tied gently around the rose. Smiling, I silently thanked Dad for the gift. Staring at it more closely, I frowned, how was he there to leave it here? It certainly wasn't there when he had left this morning..

I dropped the rose like it had burned my fingertips and stared at it in shock. Someone had been here. Not my dad, not me, not Meg…I started to feel my breath become shaky. I quickly dove for my cell phone in my pocket and dialled in the number I knew by heart.

"872 9002" I whispered as though I couldn't dial without saying it. Hearing it ring I paced the kitchen, shaking, and hoping he would pick up and tell me he had left the rose earlier. Not that I knew why he would leave me a rose…Maybe Raoul? But for Raoul to break into my house?! Suddenly I knew that my footsteps weren't the only noise in the house. There was ringing coming from the table. Turning slightly in fear I gulped as I saw the vibrating phone ring away. It was Dad's phone.

I took a deep breath. So maybe he was home? But why were the lights off? Fearfully I pressed the 'off' button and the phone stopped its connection. Clinging to the phone like a life line I walked over to the phone when a voice rang out above.

"CHRISTINE!" I jerked my head up to the ceiling. DAD!

"Da..!"

"RUN CHRISTINE RUN!"

"What? WHAT! Dad WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled, frightened as ever. My cell phone started to vibrate and sing to Beethoven's symphony carelessly.

"CHRISTINE GO, RUN! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. GET HELP..NOWW!"

"DAD!"

"NOWW. CHRISTINE RU…" He was cut off with a loud 'thunk' from above. I heard moving upstairs as Dad's voice echoed through my mind. 'Run? Run?!' I stared to mindlessy stand there in complete utter shock, my thoughts screaming in my head.

'I can't leave him, he's in danger! But he's pleading, he wanted me to get help …HELP!' My phone was ringing like a crazy man in my jacket's pocket and a plan formed in my mind.

'Run, answer phone, ask.. (more like scream) for help, and save dad with the police.'

Regretting every move I made, I ran straight to the door and threw open the glass. Shaking I heard the sounds of footsteps up stairs going down the hallway. Scared out of my wits, I begun to run. Like hell.

-----Upstairs-----

Gustave Daae sat in the closet of his bedroom, hands tied and feet bound. His only thoughts were for his daughter. He knew he would be punished for disobeying the threats made to him. Watching Christine run from the small window in his walk in prison, the man shed a tear, as his only family sprinted off into the evening wearing only her coat and socks.

-----------------

Feeling the grass beneath me I ran like a lunatic. No, a scared lunatic. Trying to run through the streets I pulled out my cell phone, I glanced down at the number.

Blocked.

Not caring who it was, my main thoughts drifted to help. Flipping it open I clung to it fearfully.

"Hello! Ple---ase help me! M-y nam..e is Chri--stine Daae and I think som—eon--e is in my ho--use and..and..has..m-y… fa—thh—er!" I panicked into the phone. My words were being cut by my sobs. Tears started to flood my eyes, as my vision blurred. All the houses seemed to be dark and taunting, and the golden strands from the sun were streaking across the blue sky.

"Pll—easse! HELP ME!" I started to sob, my feet flying farther from my house. To the nearest police station, in the direction of Megs house. MEG! Quickening my pace I ran harder. If I got lost to the police station I was doomed, but if I ran to Megs….I heard footsteps running from the direction I came from. Not daring to look back I kept running. Ducking into an empty intersection I took the short cut to Megs, no doubt leaving the person behind in a confusing manner. Hyperventilating some, I tried to reassure myself. Just then I realized that I had no response on the other line.

My first thoughts were that they thought I was crazy and hung up, or it was Meg and contemplating if I was tricking her.

"HELLO?" I didn't mean to shout, but I was scared and there was no dial tone.

"Stop Christine." A voice as smooth as silk rang from the phone and into my unexpecting ears. It almost made me stop running, (almost) though my mind seem to have stopped right in there tracks. My feet kept on flying as I whispered meekly into the phone.

"Who is this?" My mind raced, trying to find answers. I would recognize a voice like THAT. Then it hit me. He knew I was running... that I was leaving.. I gasped as I remembered. My phone had started to ring BEFORE I ran. Shivers ran up and down my spine.

"Christine. Stop running." His voice was so unusually calm that made me speed up faster. My feet were starting to become like nails digging into me as I let my tears drape my cheeks. "Christine, don't run. You should have answered your phone earlier. STOP."

Unable to concentrate with the voice.. the beautiful voice I shuddered. I had to end this, I knew his voice was letting me lose concentration and my destination. I slapped the cell phone shut. Shoving it into my coat once more, like a disease , I ran even harder. 'Just RUN.' I screamed inside my head. Though all I could heard was that voice….

-----------------------------

A black shadow cursed as he heard the dial tone.

"Were you able to track it?" His calmness and coldness made the man beside him shiver and pray for his life fearfully.

"..No ..it.. was to short." He forced. He could feel the whole room darken, like the shadows mood.. He gulped.

"He will pay for his mistake." The coldness in the dark figure would made any man jump out of there skin. The man at the controls in the black car shuddered for his accomplice. He was in for a cruel fate and most likely he would share it too. Failing wasn't an option for a shadow.

**A/N : So what do you think? Think I should continue? **

**You know you want to, just give in! Review!**


	2. Tick Tock

**A/N: Yes I'm back! Thanks for the review! Also sorry for the spelling mistakes, I'am going to correct them.. If you haven't already guessed, Christines father is alive and..well tied up at the momment /laughs at own joke..criket criket.../ Well... I know this chapter is short but hopefully they will get longer. Exams are comming up so I might not be updating as much, but I'm really exicted about writing this so I might be writing and updating soon :) Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! What I could change, mistakes..etc. Anyways..I won't keep you any longer.. Back to the chase...dun dun dunnnn..okay..I couldn't resist :)**

**.heart.angel.93**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the Phantom of the Opera..I wish...**

**Chapter 2 : Tick, Tock**

"_Tired of rushing,_

_Racing, and running,_

_I'm falling apart"_

_-__**Emmy Rossum, Slow me Down**_

'Run, Run, RUN!' My mind screamed every word clearly as I ran through the streets. I felt the cell phone vibrate again but my only thought of it was it would burn if I answered it. Panting, sweating, I knew I looked like a mess running down the streets like an idiot. Only one thought persisted though, Dad. Whenever I thought about him, I choked and had to slow down. Even being on the track teams didn't help me at all. Who knew such an emotional, physical roller coaster ride this would be?! I felt my eyes droop every few seconds, giving into the thought of exhaustion. All my rational thinking seemed to be leaving and rest seemed ever so lovely.

Though how much I would hate to admit it, the voice, THE voice, always seemed to seep into my mind. '_Christine. Christine_.' My name sounded so beautiful whenever he had said it. Slowing down I came down to a fast pace, I was burning up, shaking, and I was about to collapse. I tried to shake his words. '_You should have picked up the phone earlier.."_ Shivering, I started to hobble more than walk. My feet were aflame and I could feel the fire sensation creep up my legs. Let me rephrase that, my legs were already on fire..

"Owww.." I moaned. My once free locks twisted on my sweaty forehead and felt like it weighed twenty pounds. "Dad…" I whispered out into the streets. Closing my eyes I came to a complete stop. I had to rest. I would collapse if I didn't. Still shaking I walked over to what seemed to be a bush on someone's front lawn and nestled down on the sweet grass. I rubbed my feet together in hopes of healing the pain but no such luck. I looked around. I hate to admit it… but I was lost.

"Damn." I cursed silently. In all times to be at loss from Meg's it HAD to be now. Wait..my cell phone! Cursing myself for not using it to call 911 before, I dug into my pocket and pulled out my cell. Slowly I turned it over in my hands. The voice.. of what seemed to have been an angel had spoken through it.. should I trust it again? Sighing I glanced out onto the empty street. Why was it so empty anyway? Shrugging it off, as to the oblivious person I' am, I flipped open my phone and dialled 9-1-1 as fast as my fingers could go. Awaiting for the other line to pick up I looked around the deserted place. Something wasn't right…

----------------------------

"We have a call."

"Can you see where it is coming from?" A cold voice replied.

"Seems to coming from.. sim number 2672."

"Hack it." The voice was irritated and a growl was heard in his phrasing. "Were going to follow that call."

----------------------------

Nothing happened. No ring, no dial tone. For a second I thought I was deaf.

"Hello?" I asked meekly into the phone. Scared that my phone wasn't working I began to examine it, pressing buttons here and there. All of a sudden a loud beep erupted from the pink phone and I almost threw it away in fright. Cursing myself I picked the phone off the ground. The call was still going, as my time was still counting. So what was wrong with it?! Frightened I began to shout into the phone.

"Hello?! Can anybody hear me?! Someone is in my house and has my father! HELLO?!" I sobbed into the piece of junk, but I was interrupted by the sound of a car coming down the street. Snapping my phone down before I knew what I was doing, I looked back down to the phone. Shut. I had ended my call to safety.

"Christine! You idiot! You just broke the.." I looked up to see the black car stop.

"What?" Almost at the exact time did I snap my phone close did the car stop, call me crazy but I didn't want to find out why. Shaking like a leaf I slowly inched further into the bushes, towards the backyard of the house. The sleek black car slowly inched forward, giving an eerie feeling behind it. Shuddering again I began to whimper, dirt, mud and twigs starting to cling to my deep blue jeans. I practically yelped when the car got nearer. It was searching.. searching.. for.. me?

I realized my phone was now ringing again and almost blaring out Beethoven's symphony. Scared to even touch the phone I quickly lowered the volume and decided that I should trust my instincts, and run AWAY from the car instead of asking for help. Even if they weren't the villains... or whatever they are, the car was starting to get creeper by the second. That's when I made a break for it. Crawling under the twigs away from the sight, I begun to make my way from the street and into the backyards. Luckily for me, none had fences and a clear route was set for the opposite direction. Silently praying thanks, I bolted in that direction.

-----------------------------

"Sir, I think we have her." The mans voice crackled through the radio.

"Then proceed. I don't want her harmed, understood?" His voice, had an unspoken threat underlining it and the man on the other side did not defy it. "I will be there soon. Do not lose her. _Again."_ He enhanced 'again' coldly then ended the connection with a snap, not wanting to hear his pathetic excuses.

----------------------------

Ok, so my state of mind, was.. icky. I was lost, confused, desperate, hopeless and too scared to knock on anybody's doors. Not that it looked like anybody was home.

Running, yet again, it was harder then ever to breathe and my lungs felt on fire. The only thing that got me going was Dad.

Finally the city was coming more into view. The University, just seemed to magically appear and get this, in the complete opposite side from Meg's house! Sighing I began to slow down. From what I could see people were gathered mostly in the hub bub of the city as cars plagued the streets.

"So that's where they were…" I murmured. Taking in the glowing lights, I snapped my thoughts back. **Dad**. **Police Station**. I began to run again into the forever darkening sky.

I couldn't cry anymore, no more tears would come. No matter the pain, no matter the distance, Dad was in danger and I was against the clock.

A/N: Yes I know it was short..but you could tell me that in a review! smiles hopefully Thanks for reading as always, and don't be scared to push the button..it won't bite I promise!


	3. Accomplice or police?

**A/N:**** Thank you reviewers! **** Anyways, this chapter has a flash back at the beginning As you may know, I really like the song slow me down by Emmy Rossum and I placed some lyrics at the beginning too. Anyways..hope you enjoy! **

**.heart.angel.93**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. Or Christine, or any characters! Except for the random characters that may appear … ok? Got it? Good. **

**Chapter 3: Accomplice or Police?**

"_sometimes I fear that I might disappear  
in the blur of fast forward I falter again  
forgetting to breathe  
I need to sleep  
I'm getting nowhere"_

_**-Emmy Rossum, Slow me Down**_

"_Dad! I'm accepted!" Christine could barely keep in her excitement as she threw her arms around her father._

"_Christine, that's amazing!" Her father congratulated her full heartly. _

"_Dad, I can stay here and attend school! I don't have to move to the campus." Gustave looked at his daughter sternly,_

"_Christine, do not let yourself be bound because of me."_

"_Dad, I want to be with you, the University is close, I'll find a way to get there."_

_Gustave sighed. _

"_Dad I'd rather be here with you than at the dorms. Trust me."_

"_Christine, I don't think I can convince you once your heart is set on it." He chuckled softly. "You truly are an angel." He hugged Christine overjoyed that his daughter was staying in their city. She would also be majoring in music, to his happiness. Christine was defiantly an angel to her aging father._

_-----_

"Where is it?" I moaned as I ran in the streets. I only saw some people but I knew they couldn't help me. The police were my best bet, knowing that Meg would be long gone by now. Tired beyond belief, I saw it. Police cars were parked everywhere and white and blue played against my vision. The police station stood there, in other words, safety was in front of my heaving frame.

I didn't know what to except when I walked through those doors, but I made quite an impression. I burst through, hair in tangled curls, dirt covering me from head to foot, but right then I didn't care what I looked like. I walked straight to the desk in front of me and in a alarming state, I started my tale.

"M nameisChristine..Daae..someone brokeintomy house,and hasmyfather! Please, help!" I gushed out to the unsuspecting receptionist.

"Please miss, calm down. Were here to help, would you please say that slowly and take a breath." She answered calmly. Beginning to relax with blue uniforms surrounding me, I started again. This time, not slurring my words, though some did come out mumbled.

"I went to my- house and I heard- my -father shouting and telling me to run.." I almost choked on my words and now the tears were returning to my face. "..and then my cell phone was ringing…a..a.man called me while I was running, told me to stop..but I ran here.." I now cried harder leaning on the desk for support. The women noticed my distress and quickly helped me into a hallway and into a back room. In a blur I was offered a seat and told to sit. Officers came in and out as I answered questions fearfully. Not fully aware of anything, I felt numb and cold. I was safe and Dad wasn't. They soon told me that they had gone to my house and found it clear. Only the master bedroom indicated any disturbance of anything happening. They didn't tell me much else, they also brought my shoes back, after me showing them I was wearing socks.

Shivering over the new events I began to question the thoughts that were bombarding my mind.

Why? Why me, why dad? Was it a cruel joke? What was the meaning of this? Was I going to die?!

"Miss Daae?" I looked up to see a man loom over head with a kind smile. His hard features were softened as he pulled a chair closer to mine. "Miss Daae are you ready to tell us about this 'man' that called you?"

I blinked, trying to rid of the tears that were streaming down my face.

"..Dad…"

"Yes, Christine, to find where your father is, we have to know more about this caller."

"I..I.." How could you describe the voice? The one voice I remembered through my escape. "…it...I don't know what to say.." I answered in a daze. The man shifted a little before continuing.

"Christine, you have to expand more...do you have the cell phone?" I nodded meekly and pulled it out of my coat pocket. I felt my fingertips around the object as I gave it to him, remembering that voice …the voice …Blinking fiercely I tried to stop thinking of the voice. Truly if I wasn't thinking of it being connected to my fathers disappearance, I would have thought an angel was talking to me through my cell phone.

"Thank you Miss Daae. We'll try to decipher where it came from." With that he left, leaving me wallow in my thoughts.

"Oh Dad, what did you do?.. What did I do?" I buried my face in my hands and cried. I suddenly felt very alone and like any other girl, had a good cry.

Finally after I had calmed down, well as close to being calm to the point were at least I wasn't hyperventilating anymore, the officer soon came in again. This time I found his face paler then before. Staring at him confused I began to think of the worst.

"Is..is everything okay?" I asked timidly. He seemed to ponder this question some.

"Miss Daae, we know who called you." He spoke carefully, his mouth twitched slightly into a frown.

"..Then you can rescue my father?" I questioned hopefully.

"Miss Daae, this man is.." He didn't finish. He sat there staring blankly ahead, shaking his head. I gasped as my worst thoughts became my reality.

"What? Is he a murder?! "My words were growing louder as I spoke. "Will he kill my father?" I finished in a mere whisper, feeling more depressed than ever.

"Please Miss Daae. You must understand that I cannot tell you. We are going to relocate you though."

"Relocate?!" My eyes widened in shock. To another country? Another city? What about Meg? Raoul?!

"Yes, to keep you _safe._"

"Oh.." I whispered back. I suddenly understood that if I stayed I would be most likey putting myself in more danger.

"Miss Daae.." He paused hesitantly. "He left a message on you cell phone. We believe him to be highly dangerous."

"Him? Who is this man?" I questioned fearfully, clinging to the chair.

"Miss Daae we cannot tell you."

"But my father!"

"Please, you have to trust us on this. Just follow the rules that are to be given you." I nodded slowly trying to take in the information. I had to take it one step at a time..

"I'll be safe?" I mumbled, my eyes downcast.

"Yes." He stopped and looked at me, his features softening upon looking at the disorientated girl. "Don't worry about your father. We're doing our best to find him."

"Can I at least hear the message?" He grimaced as I asked him.

"Miss Daae, this man intended the message for US. Not you, we cannot allow you to hear it."

I looked down quickly. The message he left was that BAD?! Shuddering of the possibilities I looked back up at him.

"Will you tell me if you find him? My father?"

"We will be sure to. It is best now you get some rest and we will send in a medic to look at those cuts." I looked down to were he had motioned. Indeed there were multiple cuts and bruises from the bushes.

All I could say was a weak "oh" back. I was too traumatized to say anything more. He left me once again and the chair seemed to feel more like a gigantic pillow around me. Willing myself to stay awake, to make sure my father got in safely, I soon failed miserably. I feel into a state of exhaustion and had a dreamless sleep in the chair.

------

"We were not able to catch her sir. She ran before we could.." The man stopped with the deathly glare that was cast at him.

"I see that mistakes are happening more then need be. This was simple." The man growled. "Did you at least send my message to the uniforms?"

"Yes, I believe they got it."

"Good. Is our guest quiet?"

"He's out."

"Did you harm him much?"

"No, only to make him be quiet."

"Good. I don't won't Christine to fear for her father's health. I want this trade off clean, understand?"

"Yes."

"I want you to assemble up and we are to move in tonight. Since I prepared for this to happen from you morons, I have another plan. This one WILL work. I cannot allow Christine to be more frightened then she is now."

"Of course."

With that the shadow left the alley and stalked into the night, leaving his accomplice to be surrounded in the dark.

---------

"Thank you officer." I smiled politely at him as I crawled into the unit car.

"You'll be safe Miss Daae. Your driver's name is Officer Camp if you need anything." I smiled at the driver infront of me and then back at the officer outside.

"Thank you again." He grinned again then shut the door as I proceeded into buckling my seatbelt. I was feeling somewhat better now that I was with people who would keep me safe and not running anymore. Leaning back into the seat I let the lights glow around us in the dark night, rushing past in strands before my tired eyes. Yawning, I looked into the night sky seeing all the sparkling diamonds that were stars.

My eyes began to droop again. Sighing I urged myself to stay awake. Moaning, I decided that I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and my body was still craving rest. Sleep, it sounded nice to my aching ears. Scolding myself again for sleeping, I drifted off again, only this time my dreams consisted of cell phones, a track team, and me singing with an angel.

-------

"There is the car sir."

"Follow it."

"Of course. When should we move in?"

"When it's time."

---------

I woke up with a start. Blinking rapidly, I was trying to decipher what had awoken me. Blinking away the multi- coloured dots that blanked my vision, I was beginning to see the outlines of the unit car again. We were still driving by the looks of it and it was still dark outside. Rain had begun to splatter on the window beside me as I began to stir. Something beside me did too, to my astonishment. Before I could scream, I felt a cold hand hold me down and pull a sweet smelling cloth over my mouth. Struggling and whimpering I tried to get the man's grasp off me. Not being able to see in the dark car I clung to the side of the car and kicked as hard as I could. My mind was beginning to blur and I could feel what seemed to be haze, enter my alarmed mind. Tears started to pour down my face as I was trying to see my captor. My eyes began to close unwilling, as my struggling started to cease. Opening my eyes for a few more precious seconds more I glanced up at the dark shadow holding me down. We passed a street light as light spilled onto the face of my captor as I managed a short gasp. A white masked glistened a ghostly appearance before me. My eyes widened in shock and then all went black, this time against my will.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnn….So know she saw her captor..well a mask, but that's pretty close right? Right. Anywho, hope your enjoying the story. Tell me what you think!R&R  
That button...down there...blue, its calling for you. **

**.heart.angel.93**


	4. Confusing Choices

**A/N****: Thank you all for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to Dancing through the Storm & ****Voldivoice for reviewing my story! Now I know you may be thinking that it looks really short..and it is..I haven't much time to work on it..since exams and all, but I thought it be best to give yu a tidbit on the background :D. Anyways, I always enjoys your reviews (they make me so happy!) so leave one after!**

**.heart.angel.93**

**Disclaimer: ..I don't own Phantom..I really wish I did..honestly..but don't sue me kay? Good..now that we've got that cleared..**

**Chapter 4: Confusing Choices**

_Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_

**-Defying Gravity, Wicked**

'_Dad? Where are you? Where I 'am?!..Is there anyone out there? Hello?' Blackness swirled around me as I stayed in my sub conscious state. So many questions…was there time?_

I woke up with a start. Sweating and clinging to sheets under me, I blinked trying to see through my blurry vision. Though, there wasn't much to see. Darkness surrounded my shuddering figure as I tried to readjust to the black around me.

"Hello..?" I whispered into the damp air. Shivering at the silence, I tried to see what I was on, a single bed it seemed with cream sheets. Patting the surface around, I began to panic.

'Where was I, why was I here, or where my father was.' Remembering my father I let out a hiccup. Tears started to swell under my lids as they slid down my cheeks.

"Dad..what happened?" I asked inaudibly. Then I collapsed in a heap of tears.

------

"Sir, she has woken."

"Good. Did you tell Mr. Daae?"

"Yes sir. He is willing to talk."

"Good."

------

I lay on the bed, gazing up at the black ceiling. Tears were starting to dry on my cheeks but they still flowed. It had been hours since I had woken, and I had drifted in and out of sleep. A sleep that consisted of angels and demons, of night and day. It was terrible, I was too scared to sleep anymore. I imagined stars on the blank ceiling and willed myself to stay awake. Anything to keep me from the nightmares. In a daze I softly remembered father and his stories. I smiled a little of thinking of it. Father had used to speak of an angel of music. Tease me with his songs and his voice. I remembered it so clearly. I couldn't believe it was the end. The end for me. Never to hear his songs ever again. Keeping back the tears, I decided that I should keep my mind off life and began to hum silently. Slowly the words came softly, as my eyes begged for closing, I sang quietly becoming more engulfed in the song. Music always had a way of erasing the life before you sang, and right now it was what I needed.

-----

The shadow walked through his personal used channels along the old house. Carefully stepping swiftly, with a cool expression he passed another intersection. The shadow was about to disappear into a dark corner when he heard it. For a second the shadow thought he was hearing things, but no, it seemed as though an angel was singing to him! Stopping silently he listened more cautiously with his trained ears. As the angel's voice grew softer he let out the breath he had been holding in. What had caused the angelic sound that was coming through the walls of his domain? Surly nothing as sweet and innocent could possibly come near his fortress… He soon forgot about his meeting with his guest and crept silently towards the last sounds of the voice.

-----

I had finished the song, and only my mouth was used to breathe in and out. Falling deeper into the blackness I could have sworn that I say something white. An angel? Was he to save me? To unite me and my father again? I let one more desperate tear fall. Sighing I closed my eyes and gave into the weakening exhaustion.

-----

The shadow watched as she seemed to be fighting consciousness.

"Angel of Music?" Was the last words she spoke before she closed her green eyes.

The shadow was taken back. The daughter, of one of his 'guest's' was an angel? Stepping back in the darkness. He walked quickly through the black. Cursing himself inwardly for ever taking her, the shadow stopped. Why was he cursing himself? It wasn't his fault that he was forced to take action because the fools of the world made dreadful mistakes. It wasn't his fault that she sung like an angel. Though the voice that once haunted her was now happening in a different order, and he could only think about the voice as he made his way through the dark.

------

"Where is he?" Grayson muttered as he stalked the distance between the door frame and back. They were supposed to ask questions from there 'guest' as they were called. Now that his precious daughter was here, they were certain he would tell them what they needed to know. Looking back down at his watch he growled. The shadow was never late. Not ever. Cursing under his breath he jumped when he felt the hallway suddenly turn cold.

"You're here." He muttered.

"You thought I'd be late?"

"You are.."

"I think you should check again." The shadow came out of the dark corners, his white mask shimmering in the little light.

"..Should we continue?" The shadow seemed to think for a moment as the man pointed to the door.

"Yes. We shall begin what _they_ started."

**A/N: Who are they? What do they want from Christines father? Is Christine really an angel? –cue music- (well..we kinda know the last question..:P ) Anywho..If you like this story please review! Like I said COOKIES! And maybe some glitter:P I just kinda want alittle more feed back, (thank you to reviewers!!) to continue..so you know you want to!! I promise the worse that will happen is I will give you glitter :). Anywho, please R&R and thank you to reviews!**

**.heart.angel.93**


	5. Falling into the Past?

**A/N: ****I'm back! Another chapter up! Thank you so much for reviewing! Cookies to all (throws cookies out to reviewers and abit of glitter here and there). Thank you all who added me to there story alerts and those who reviewed! All these things make me feel so happy! Lol. Anyways, here's another tidbit before the storm ;) . Just so you know if I disappear for a while I'm really still here! Just a little busy..enough about me, lets get back to Christine!**

**Discalimer: I own phantom! ..Okay so I don't. I ****don't****. Sorry to burst bubbles (mine), though grayson is mine! ;D **

**Chapter 5: Falling into the Past?**

"_Sing out this song and _

_I will be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_stars may collide,"_

**-Come What May, Moulin Rouge**

----

"Mr. Daae." The man looked up to face darkness. Weak and exhausted he hung his head.

"Are you finally willing to speak?" The cold voice whispered beside his ear, startling the poor man. His memories suddenly started to swarm him. He _knew_ that voice.

"Surly you haven't forgotten me?" A chuckle escaped into the darkness. Mr. Daae drew a sharp breath. _No. It can't be. Its..been..years! No… _"Ah, I see you remember certain things, do we. Shame that the past never leaves us Mr. Daae. A_ shame." _His words felt like glass as the old man dared to glance up.

"No…" His eyes widened as he saw the familiar white mask and the cruel smirk.

---

I lay there once again. I felt horrible and my thoughts were hazy. I felt like I was spiralling down, and the angel of music kept singing songs in my head…

"Miss Daae." I whirled around to see a shadowy figure near the bed. "I see you have awoken." _For a couple hours..but. thanks for stating the obvious. Now, where is my father!_

"Where is my father?" I stammered, my courage disappearing quickly as I continued to gaze at the shadow. It sighed.

"Miss Daae, you must understand that running did not allow your father a stable condition." _Oh no. Its all my fault. They killed him!_ "If you remain, _**co-oportative**_ he will recover for the time being."_ The time being?_ I gulped hesitantly. The shadow came out of the darkness carrying a small note with him. "This is for you to read." He again stated. He lay the note on a table I had not seen before, as I fixed my eyes on him. He had almost golden locks like Raoul with deep brown eyes that were hesitant. His build seemed strong and I knew that I was no match towards him. He wore mostly all black in casual attire. He turned on his heel and began to walk out again as I lowered my eyes to the note. In spider handwriting, my name had been scratched onto the envelope in red ink. Shivering I looked back to the man. He was gone. Squinting I tried to see into the darkness that surrounded my bed and sighed. There was no way I would attempt to travel in the darkness. A flicker caught my eye, and I noticed something.

"Light!" I cried out simultaneously. Noticing my loud voice I quickly cut off my words and blinked into the light source. Truthfully I didn't know what it was. It seemed like a nite light but bigger and a more rosy glow. It barely illuminated the room, well whatever the space was around my bed.

"How did it get there?" I whispered. Glancing around, I silently let out a sigh of relief. Light was so comforting. I don't think I would be able to live without.

----

Erik hated the light. It was the reason why people saw his mask, his _face._ Night always seemed to _his._ It always favoured him, cloaking him in its blackness. Right now he was glad for it. Watching Christine from the shadows, he watched her encounter with Grayson. She seemed scared of the night, and seemed even more scared of the note he had written. A peculiar thought had come to him while he was writing the letter; that maybe _he _should deliver it. Nevertheless, that would be disastrous. Why scare her more, and risk the scene of her seeing his face. He growled inwardly._ 'Stop IT! It doesn't matter what she thinks! For all I care she can scream like any other and it wouldn't matter'!_ He sighed. He couldn't handle this, it was hurting his goal. How much he would hate to admit it, he would hate himself even more if she backed away, let alone scream at his face. Never in his existence had he cursed himself more for having to stay hidden. With that he left. Though he did leave her a gift, the gift he hated. Light.

----

The note stayed there, not moving. True it seemed ordinary enough, but some how linking it to what seemed to be destiny was haunting. Trembling I looked away from the note. I couldn't bring myself to read the scratched words. Closing my eyes I huddled more into the refuge of my covers.

----

"…You see Mr. Daae, ever since you…" The mask stopped in pace as he looked at the man with a smirk. "had that _glorious_ meeting with a certain Mr. Chagney.." Mr. Daae gulped, fear written across his face. "I've been meaning to have a personal meeting with you myself. At least this time, private." The mask quipped.

Mr. Daae's breathing became shallow.

_ Summers long ago, when they lived on the sea, he had become quite good friends with the Changeys, as to his daughter being good friends at the time with one of their sons. They were great friends to say the least to society, though Mr. Changey wanted to show Mr. Daae more..much more.._

Mr. Daae snapped out of the memory as he tried to steady his gaze at the floor. Everything started to spin. His world started to collapse. He closed his eyes as he gasped for the breath he so needed. Images of his past wife flashed under his tired lids and finally a image of Christine idled there for a few moments till finally he gasped for breath and blacked out.

---

The note stood there, was just waiting to be opened. Moments of contemplation had passed and I reached out to touch the paper. It was smooth and rough at the same time. Confusing textures mixed together, like my emotions. Slowly I lay back in my bed and flipped the note over in my slender finger tips.

_Here goes nothing. Destiny awaits…_

I was right. Destiny was written on that very letter, even though no one knew it.

**A/N: What happened over the summer(s)? What did the Chagneys do that was so secreative? Yes I know it's short….I'm sorry! Like I said, my excuse, school.. Anywho, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! R&R to say hi and tell me what you think! Oh! And all who review gets a cupcake! (Yay!)**

**.heart.angel.93**


	6. Echoing Words

**A/N:**** I apologize for my disappearance! Exams were this week and a current story I'am writing for my friends have taken ALL my time up! Again, **_**really**_** sorry. If you have some concerns you can ask Dancing through the storm ;). Thank you so much for reviewing and for all those who read my story so far! Anyways, I have to say is that Raoul and Meg are finally here! Here we go!**

**.heart.angel.93**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom. But I 'm now a proud owner of a Phantom of the Opera DVD! Woot! **

**Chapter 6: Echoing Words**

"_upside down, my feet can't find the ground  
my mixed up mind's a blur  
I trip on every word.."_

**-Falling, Emmy Rossum**

**--**

"Wilson, were going in." There was static on the other line. Then a voice came through.

"Wait for my command."

"Yes Sir." The female replied as she eyed the house. Just a few days prior, a girl, Miss Daae had been attacked by a highly dangerous man and had been intercepted in one of there unit cars. Now, the police force, out of sheer luck, was standing outside what they believed to be was his 'liar'.

"..Linklon..come in." The female was jerked from her thoughts and back to the crackling radio. Peering at the black Victorian house, she fiddled with the switch.

"Linklon here."

"Positioned?"

"Yes sir." There was a pause on the other line.

"…Okay. In ten." Was the murmured reply. The female gulped. This was it. They were going to face the _monster._

_--Prior--_

"Sir." The noise came from behind the shadow and he didn't even turn around to face him.

"Speak."

"..We have a dilemma…or a disturbance…"

"I've taken care of it." The shadow spoke with authority which stunned the other man.

"..you knew?" The voice was laced with confusion. The shadow smirked.

"You take me as a fool?"

"...No, not.."

"I have already made arrangements." The shadow stated, interrupting the brown haired accomplice. (If you would call him that.) There was a soft sigh from behind the confused man. The man in the center of the room turned to see a figure stepping out from the dark hallway.

"What is it now?" Grayson stood in the door frame of the dimly lit room.

"He wonders what we will do about our _disturbance._" The shadow informed his closest accomplice with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I see, have you informed him that we knew beforehand?" Grayson asked causally, now leaning on the frame.

The man in the middle of the conversation shifted awkwardly, not wanting to direct the conversation towards him any more, so he said nothing. Instead he pulled his eyes downcast as the conversation continued without him.

"I would presume he would now." A mask glistened as the shadow turned around to face the door. " I'm assuming you handed Miss Daae her letter?" Grayson nodded, even though he knew perfectly well that the shadow already knew.

"Well then, let us leave and allow the pleasure of our arrivals to warm our house." The black figure gestured with opened black gloved hands. "For no one will ever rest here after." The blazing eyes behind the mask seemed to smirk as the last word chilled the air around them. Taking the opportunity the shadow took his leave, leaving silence between the two others. Grayson watched as the man in front of him shiver. Taking in the gloom of the dark room he shifted off the door frame and acknowledged the man, causing the stillness to soften some.

"Do you have anymore purpose to stay here?" Grayson lifted his eyebrow to the smaller man before him. Jumping slightly with the voice of Grayson the man turned to face him.

"..er..no sir." The man stuttered. With that he shifted past Grayson and continued to his control room.

Grayson watched the brown haired man leave then turned back to the dark room. Slowly he made his way to the desk in the corner. Sighing he lifted up a page. Music. Feeling the presence still of the shadow, Grayson addressed him.

"Are you sure this is best?" Grayson lifted the pieces of work in his hands carefully.

"Put those down." A deadly calm voice filled the room.

"I'm concerned." His eyebrows furrowed as he continued to leaf through the music.

"Grayson." Another unsaid threat.

"You haven't composed like this since…" He stopped, his attention drifting at one title. _Angel of Music_.

Before Grayson realized what was happening, a hand came to his neck and he obliged as he dropped the papers. Knowing not to claw at the rough and strangely long black fingers, Grayson allowed the shadow to warn him.

"If you know what's good for you, _never _disobey me again. It would be a waste to..._**injure **_you." The shadow's words hissed in his ears. Slowly the hands let go around his neck and Grayson was pushed aside forcefully. Grayson groaned at the pain that he encountered with the wall, though he slowly felt his way up from the ground. Massaging around his neck and taking in oxygen, he thought of the music title he had just read.

_Angel of Music? Who is this Angel? _Grayson winced as he soothed his aching neck. Staring up at the shadow, a realization hit him._ Erik didn't believe in angels…he never did.._

--

"Raoul!" Meg cried as she saw her best friend's boyfriend sit next to the officer. Raoul immediately looked up to see the blonde girl rush over to him. Tears were already down her face, and a very worried expression was on her delicate face.

"Meg?" Raoul quickly stood and embraced the sobbing girl with open arms. Meg gladly welcomed the support and burrowed deeper into Raoul's strong arms as she murmured into him.

"She's go-gone! I-I was-was there! I should have-have been with- her! It's my fault!" Meg sobbed into Raoul. Raoul taking on a more fatherly tone over the hysteric young lady whispered into her ear.

"Meg, calm down…their going to find her. Please, calm down.." Raoul soothed Christine's best friend warily.

Truthfully he was shocked himself, and was going through the same phase of blaming himself for what had happened to Christine. For three days Christine had been missing, along with her father. The police were still unsure if there was a connection between the disappearances themselves.

Meg looked up to face Raoul's crystal blue eyes, her vision blurred by her tears.

"Did-did they find anything?"

"They might..." Raoul looked over to the officer he had spoken to earlier. The officer had explained his concerns for Christine and possibly her father. This man that had intercepted their very own unit car was dangerous. _If he was to ever touch Christine…_

"Raoul?" Raoul was snapped from his thoughts and looked down to the frightened Meg.

"Yes?"

"…Do..do you think we'll never see her again?" Meg looked away from him and let her eyes wonder the police station. Her face was now tear stained and her black mascra was draped over her cheeks. Raoul couldn't respond. The police officers words were still echoing through his mind.

"_We lost a man, the officer taking Christine in the Unit car…we haven't found him. Mr. Chagney, this man is highly dangerous. We understand that Christine is at a high risk of danger. We are doing everything we possibly can..."_ Raoul blinked at the sorrow filed conversation and looked back down to the concerned and alarmingly hysterical girl.

"..Meg, I won't let that happen." Raoul stated, his hands clenching together in fists.Yet the statement he spoke with such determination sounded a little bit doubtful to Meg's aching ears.

"Mr. Chagney?" The officer interrupted the friends, concern written on his face.

"Yes?" Raoul slowly let go of Meg, as she tried to rearrange her dismantled clothing.

"We have a lead." The officer spoke slowly as though in disbelief himself.

"Really?" Meg looked up hopefully, a spark in her dreary eyes.

"..We think…but we have to ask you two to relocate."

"Relocate?" Meg asked fearfully. She took a step back, barley believing her own ears. The officer sighed.

"We can't allow you to be in danger anymore then you are now."

"..You mean, they-he, could harm us?" Meg's voice got squeaky, her brow knitted in fear.

"We are going to explain all our procedures to you, but I'm afraid that most of our attention is with Mr. Chagney." The officer turned his head to face Raoul. Raoul took on a look of confusion."We have some _serious_ questions to ask you, and about your direct relocation."

--

"10, 9, 8.." The voice was echoing through the radio as the female gripped the device in a tight hold. They were going in. He was going down.

"7, 6, 5.." It continued. She nodded to her assistant, who loaded his gun, nodding back.

"Ready Linklon." He spoke, determination written in his voice. Looking around she saw veryone was waiting for the 1. Turning back to the house she listened again.

"4, 3, 2.." There was silence everywhere. Time seemed to stop as the moment loomed over the crowd of officers. Everyone pulled in a breath and waited for the deafening number.

"1."

**A/N: Again sorry about the wait! Promise to update sooner! Questions on where they/ Christine are? All in next chapter. Hope you enjoyed a Meg and Raoul moment ;) . Raoul shall return! We have to know what the police want to ask don't we? Anyways, R&R as always!**


	7. Uncovering Truths?

**A/N**: Yay, another chapter! Thank you all who reviewed! You made my day! And to all who read and added me to alerts! You all deserve cupcakes, you guys are awesome! Now thanks to the snowstorm I've been able to write and survive exams. Thanks you guys, and without furthermore, let me present the next awaited chapter!

_**.heart.angel.93**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom. (In all our dreams right?)**

**Chapter 7: Uncovering Truths?**

"_I've barely held, with taken stream  
Am I still alive  
This heavy heart is caving in Under this goodbye"_

_-__**In a Million Pieces, Emmy Rossum**_

--

Meg stared out the dreary window; silently she looked at the passing fields and houses. Sighing she fluttered her gaze back to her hands in her lap. Ever since Christine and her father had been missing, Meg had been not herself lately. Her thoughts only consisted back to there conversation before Christine was threatened…by...that…MAN. Meg wiped a tear as she began to remember what the officer told her of some of what they thought the man was. Shaking her head slightly she looked back outside. She felt alone, and utterly confused. Why? Where? Who? Flashed through her worried mind. Suddenly she remembered Raoul. What did they want to ask Raoul? She scrunched her nose in thought, a habit she had taken from her mother.

"Miss Giry?" The officer driving the black vehicle asked, pulling a weary Meg from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"We are nearing your new location, we will arrive in a few minutes." Meg looked back to the window. Her new home was in the middle of nowhere. Lonely and safe.

--

"Mr. Chagny?" The officer sat the confused man down in his office.

"What is this about officer?" Raoul asked, looking straight into the blue eyes of the aging police officer. The officer sighed and tore there gaze apart. Standing up, he ran his fingers over his desk.

"Mr. Chagny, do you know much of your family's heritage?"

"Sir is this-"

"Mr. Chagny do I have to explain myself again?" The officer interrupted, a edgy look overcoming his eyes. Gulping, the young man nodded.

"No-not really. I know we've lived in America for a while, that my Father's business-"

"Yes Mr. Chagny. We are quite, _interested_, in his business." Taken back some, Raoul cleared his throat.

"Yes..my father grew his business right here in America-"

"Do you know what he deals with, Mr. Chagny?" Again the officer interrupted.

"..I..I.." Raoul tried to search for the right terms, let alone the right words. He glanced up at the officer. "How is the irrelevant for case?" The officer shifted his weight onto his desk.

"You see Mr. Chagny, he mentioned...let's just say he.. is _interested _with your family." The man leaned closer to the confused Raoul. "We fear you may have** everything** to do with this case."

--

I leaned more into the leather behind me. I could feel the rumble of the engine below me. Though everything was black, that is thanks to the rough blindfold tied around my eyes, I found myself feeling as though blinded by light. One moment I was in a fitful sleep, then to wake up to find myself in a moving object, with nothing but darkness around me. _So the letter was telling the truth.. _I though absently mindly.

The memory of the letter flashed through my hazy mind with odd clarity.

"_**Dear Miss Daae,**_

_**I'm sorry to bestow such actions upon you, but you see I do have my reason. You see your dear father, is, shall I call it, an old friend. We simply have some old issues to resolve. Again I'm sorry to pull you into this, but frankly your father did not comply. As you see, you are much needed to persuade your father. If your father still resents, I'm afraid this might take longer then planned and we shall relocate."**_

I could feel a headache comming on and I restlessly shifted. Trying to pass the hazy mood set that my mind had taken on, I drifted into a dreamless sleep. _Angel where are you?_ Was my last worried thought.

--

The officers charged into the house, the number 1 still ringing from the radio. The female nodded to her assistant as they approached the blackened house.

"Ready to go in Linklon?" He asked, gun pointed at the door.

"Ready." The female responded, brown eyes locked on the door in front of her.

"Did you cover the back?" She asked, never leaving her target.

"Already done." He responded, eyes now locking on the house before him also.

Bounding up the decaying steps they stood on the porch.

"Police! We have you surrounded! I'm giving you a chance to surrender! Come out with your hands up or we will be forced to take action." She shouted in authority. Moments ticked by and minutes turned to that mark of action.

"Were going in boys." The female indicted with her weapon. With that, the door was kicked open, a crack being heard throughout the soundless air. Except a measly, decaying door was there least of their problems, no it was defiantly not.

--

**6 years ago**

"_Dad,"_

"_Yes angel?"_

"_Do..do you really think I should try out for that audition?"_

"_Of course, angel, your voice will stun them all!" Father spoke tenderly as put down his fork. He stared lovingly at me, his sparkling blue eyes twinkling._

"…_I just..I don't know" I stared back at my food in front of me. "How was work Dad?"I said, changing the subject._

"_Angel, you shouldn't be nervous to reach out and get what you want."_

"_..But…It doesn't matter.." I smiled up at him. "You still haven't answered my question, how was work?"_

"_Good Christine." His smile disappeared and he furrowed his brow. "Mr. Chagny stopped by.." I looked up from my plate at the mention of the name._

"_Really? What did he want?" I poked at my food, awaiting the news._

"_..Just..just to catch up.." His voice quieted near the end of the sentence, his mouth in a tight line. Sensing some tension, I quickly changed the subject._

"_..Did he mention Raoul at all?"_

"_Hmm?" He snapped his head back into the conversation, obviously in deep thought before. Picking up my drink I looked at him intently._

"_Anything wrong Dad?"_

"_..No..no.." He shook his head, slowly turning his frown into a soft smile. Shrugging it off, I began to clear the table. Leaving into the kitchen, I didn't catch the last words he spoke. _

"_I just fear it may grow into something __**wrong**__.." Mr. Daae whispered inaudibly. _

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Something is wrong with the relationship between the Daae's & the Chagny's?! How? Hmm, we'll see ;) Again thanks for reading and R&R as always. **


	8. House of Secrets

**A/N: Chapter 8 woot! We meet some new Characters, and I'm sorry E/C lovers, but there not in this chapter. I know its sad, but they'll be back! Anyways, hope you enjoy and I promise we'll get back to Christine! I have to say you guys are amazing for reading my story! Over 1000 hits! Omg. Also thanks for those who reviewed, you all are awesome and amazing!  
**

**Discalimer: Phantom is NOT mine. If you think it was...well lets just thats sad. Oh, and I give credit to Elissa Curr in this story for she is a actually person. (Not a real officer...she wishes) Rest of non-POTO characters are mine! Anyways, long disclaimer...**

**.heart.angel.93**

**Chapter 8: House Full Of Secrets**

"_Winters chill blew through your heart  
Mistakes that we made  
We know we can't change  
The scilence  
Was so hard"_

**-Been too Long, Emmy Rossum**

**--**

Meg walked warily towards the house, luggage in tow.

"Miss Giry?" A friendly woman came to her from the front door, a smile on her small face.

"Meg," Meg quickly said. "Meg Giry." She straightened as she shaked the red head's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Meg. My name is Elizabeth Crighten, but you can call me Elizabeth. I'm a one of the officers on this case." She gave an encouraging smile at the disoriented girl in front of her. "Do you need help with your luggage?" Elizabeth poked her head around Meg and eyed her bags, then looked back at Meg.

"Oh, no…no its fine." Meg tried to smile back, but her smile lacked confidence and warmth.

"If your sure…"

"I'm sure." Meg snapped without realizing it. "I…I mean…I've got it. Oh gosh, I'm sorry.." Meg started to apologize but Elizabeth held up a hand. She looked down at the ground for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts together. Meg looked up, her deep blue eyes full of stinging tears. She met Elizabeth's soft emerald eyes and suddenly felt a little better. She let out a breath of relief, as she saw that Elizabeth understood her emotional state.

"It's okay." Elizabeth said smoothly as she took Meg's arm, like they had been friends forever. "Lets get you settled in, I can imagine the drive…was quiet." Elizabeth furrowed her brow upon the last words, as though imagining herself.

How true those words were. Meg thought painfully. Looking towards the red head she felt as though a weight had been lifted. She finally wasn't no longer alone with her bombarding thoughts. Maybe she could get answers she so much needed.

--

Raoul sat dumbfounded. He still hadn't moved, even when the officer had told him it was alright to leave the small office. Never in his life did he think that…..that…anything bad could be caused because of him, or his family for that matter. Never would he thought that it would be about Christine either. _Never_.

Glancing up, his eyes wondered the glass office. Looking out into the busy police station he could see officers racing about, no doubt some trying to investigate the Daae case. He could just imagine the press once they heard the story. Not only was the CEO of a large music company and his daughter missing, but a missing link was connected to his family. Sighing he began to rub his temples as he closed his eyes.

_Oh Christine, if anything was to happen to you….I don't know what I'd do. If we find out what he wants from us. ….if I knew…I would…_ He stopped in mid thought upon hearing the door open near him. Opening his eyes at the greying officer he moved his hands from his face and onto the arms of the chair.

"Mr. Chagny?" The officer who had spoken to him beforehand stood in the door, eyeing him under his stern gaze. "We are going to need to ask you some more questions."

"Alright." He said gravely. Slowly he got up from the fabric chair and walked towards the door. As he was about to follow him out the door something caught his blue eyes. In shock is managed to question the officer while still keeping his gaze on the object. "Is…is that Christine's?" He drew closer to the object, as a surprised look came across the officers face.

"I did not see that...she must have left it here..." The officer moved closer to get a look at the bracelet.

"She was here?"

"Mr. Chagny, we told you this. She was intercepted-"

"So she was here, safe." He stated, almost in a daze. Raoul's narrowed his eyes as he picked up the object, feeling the metal surface beneath his finger tips.

"Our mission was to move her somewhere safe-" The officer stated bluntly as though defending their actions for moving Christine.

"But not safe enough." Raoul grasped the bracelet in his hands and pulled it off the coffee table. The officer's face fell.

"Mr. Chagny, were sorry but it could not be helped. We are doing-" Again, Raoul interrupted him.

"What you can." He turned to face the officer. Moving the bracelet around in his fingertips he stared at it intently. "We won't lose her again." He spoke determinedly, his eyes becoming glazed over. He squeezed the bracelet he had given Christine earlier that month for her birthday. "We won't." He echoed.

Opening his palm again, he glanced down at the bracelet. The engraved words smoothed along his fingers.

♪ _**I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you.**_♪

"I promised her I wouldn't ever lose her. I promised I'd be there for her." Raoul moved his eyes back to the officer. "I engraved it."

--

Officers raced into the house, guns pointed in all directions. A group of officers waited as they heard the words of their leader speak through the house, guns still in position. Soon all attention was at the female officer in charge.

"Officer Blanheart, I want you down the hallway. Jameson, upstairs." She pointed up the decaying stairs with her gun. "Elissa, Mark, and Derek," She motioned to her team. "-come with me. Rest of you, I want this main floor and basement searched." The female officered demanded as officers ran to their different directions.

"Linklon?" A brunette officer with wide brown eyes asked as she pointed her gun towards a door.

"Yes?"

"HQ radioed in. Paul said that we should be extremely careful and look out for traps.."  
"Traps?" The older female looked down at the officer in mild surprise.

"That's what Paul said."

"Right. Well does everyone else know?"

"Yes, I would imagine so." With that Elissa kicked the door open. The officers pointed their weapons over the dark space, squinting into it.

"Police!" The female shouted, her wavy brown hair, swinging in a loose ponytail. One by one they pulled out there flash lights and searched the room from the doorway.

"It looks….empty." Elissa stated, her eyes narrowing. Slowly the group of officers stepped into the black room cautiously.

The officers shook off the shivers that they were having as they continued to enter the room, a eerie silence bouncing off the walls from all directions.

"This place gives me the creeps." Elissa whispered to herself, as she shivered. She passed over discarded furniture and pieces of destruction, scanning the room.

"Search the corners." Mark shouted as the darkness engulfed the team. As they proceeded through the room, their eyes scanned the decaying blackened walls that were littered with an unknown substance.

"I think its clear Linklon." Derek said as he shook some blonde hair out of his green eyes. Trying not to seem disturbed, she nodded and pointed to the door.

"Alright. Clear. Next door." The officers nodded back and started back to the door when a loud crack sounded throught the dry air. Before anyone could respond, two officers plummeted towards the blackness underneath them. Shouts were heard as they fell down into the darkened pit.

The two remaining officers spun around in surprise,searching the ground for any signs of where they're teams mates had disappeared. Finally seeing a large gaping hole in the middle of the floor, they ran over in panic. Looking down, they were only able to see a thick layer of darkness.

"Officer Kellir, come in!" Derek yelled into his radio as he looked down into the deep pit.

"Officers?!" The famale cried down, panic written on her delicate features as she searched the blackness.

No response.

"Damn." She fumbled with her flashlight to get a glance down into the pit. As soon as she shone it down into the blackness a gasp escaped from her throat as she looked down in fear. Derek's green eyes grew wide with fear as he leaned over, almost dropping the radio in his hands into the pit.

"What the hell is that?" He cried in disbelief.

"I don't know…." She whispered, as she clung to the side of the pit, her knuckles turning white, her eyes widening at the sight. Never had she seen anything like it before.

_Who is this monster? _She thought as the two looked down in shock.

--

A/N: Truthfully this isn't my fav chap, but tell me what you think! And don't worry, like I said C&E are comming back! R&R as always. Thanks you guys! Lyrics on Christines bracelet is from All I Ask Of You by POTO.

.heart.angel.93


	9. Awaiting a Rescuer

**A/N: A quick little a/n here! So this is chapter 9, and it has a little bit of everyone thrown in, except Raoul (sorry Raoul fans) and now that I can finally start back to Christine there is going to be more plot in there. / yay/. Also, since tomorrow is Family Day (if you live in Canada you know of the holiday…at least I would think you do..) I have tomorrow off, which allows me to stay up and post this. So here we go, back to the world of As the Petals Fall!**

**.heart.angel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom. ( If I did, do you think I would be here, instead of a nice warm beach next to the ocean, drinking a strawberry smoothie, on my way to the spa? I don't think so.) ..If only…**

**Chapter 9: Awaiting a Rescuer**

'_Too many years fighting back tears,_

_Why can't the past just __**die**__?'_

**-Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, Phantom Of the Opera**

--

Mr. Daae tried to open his sore eyes, willing them to break the darkness that was around him. Groaning in pain he tried to shift, but instead he felt a pain shoot through his arms. Trying to steady his breaths he started to clear his mind with every gasp of air. Strangely, how calm he seemed on the outside, he was in complete turmoil on the inside.

_How did __**he**__ find me? Chagny better have an explanation….unless…__**he**__ got to him first. My god, then what does he want? Oh how cruel the past is. Why can't this end? My poor angel..Christine.… I should have told her…damn Louis Chagny. If only things were different…if only the past wasn't so cruel…._

He finally gathered enough strength to open his heavy eye lids, squinting into the dark room. Blinking rapidly through the narrow the slots he glimpsed little, yet that didn't seem to matter. He was soon pulled into his agonizing guilt driven thoughts as he was shut from the world when his eyes closed.

--

I never thought dreams would feel so haunting, so assuring yet frightening. But here I was, walking through a dream filled with angels, death and even _music_. Trying to decipher where it was coming from was futile, no matter how hard I tried. I just could hear it, no, I could _feel _it. It's the type of music, the soul binding, the eye opener, exotic, painful, yet emotion filled music that never leaves you. Then I realized something. It wasn't coming from within my mind (I'm not _that _musically talented), but from outside my dreamy state. Slowly, as though for the first time, I tried to open my eyes. I finally opened them to my amazement but only met blackness before me. That can't be right can it? When you open your eyes you're supposed to see light…or…objects. Then I finally understood. The material wrapped around my head at last pronounced it's presence to my hazy mind.

_Okay, keep calm. No need to panic. Its okay… see the music…the music? Angel of Music? Don't be stupid, you're drugged, there is no music._

I strained my ears, hoping to prove to myself that indeed I was still suffering a drug affect. Though the music still continued to play, floating around me in sheer bliss.

_Alright, so I am not crazy..yet. Okay, keep calm, obviously it is real music. Gosh it's beautiful…how do they do it? Oh snap out of it! It's probably being played by a mad man! Damn it. Don't panic, don't panic. Okay, just try to find a way out of here._

Feeling my feet around the object I was sitting on, I found that I was in a deserted place, sitting on what I presumed to be a chair. My hands were also tied around the back of the chair which was starting to hurt my swollen wrists. Still straining to hear the music, I noticed that I was in a small sort of room because my movements echoed softly across the walls. Plus the music seemed muffled, no matter the delicacy of the melody, obviously coming from a neighbouring room. Silently thanking god for giving me the natural talent of excellent hearing, I continued to feel my way around.

_Alright. Step two, try to get this blindfold off….is that a good idea? What happens if…oh stop, I need to get out of here, stop thinking of 'ifs'. Remember that book you read on positive thinking? Oh dammit it all, it never mentioned kidnapping or masked men at all. Okay...just try not to hypervenitlate... Just-just…concentrate on the music. _

Still, I couldn't help but think of all the excruciating painful deaths as I tried to move around. I shifted some, awkwardly twisting my hands around the tight rope. I soon found out that I was on indeed on a chair, a hard one at that. Trying not to draw too much attention to myself I fidgeted around the chair in hope that I could free myself. To my relief, I could still hear the soft melody float through the warm air, and whoever was playing it was deeply emerged in the art. Good.

_Now if only the blasted rope could come off my hands…_

Turning and twisting I found myself lifting the chair off of the ground, and without warning, I let out a small yelp as I began to loose my balance. Rocking the chair with my weight, I began to loose control of the chair and I started to fall, crashing into the hard floor with a loud thud. (It might have looked comical if I wasn't in such a state of utter horror.) Silence inflicted my senses with harsh sharpness as I dared to breathe. One word kept on echoing through my mind with such clarity.

_Crap._

The music had stopped.

--

Truthfully Meg had never been one for tea, but right now, with Elizabeth she felt like she needed it.

"So, how did you become a dancer?" Elizabeth sat down on the couch next to Meg, tea in one hand, another poised on her knee delicately.

"Oh, well, my mother was a ballet teacher and she taught at the University." Meg shifted some on the sofa, taking another comforting sip into her herbal tea. "Christine and I took classes when we were younger, but she had always been up to singing. I chose to follow my mother's footesteps instead of a singer like Christine, mind you, I sound like a dying cow in my opinion, thus I went into dancing." Meg softly smiled as she recalled a memory of Christine and her singing together, and when Meg had stated right after that a moose could sing better then her.

"I'm sure you are quite a dancer.." Elizabeth leaned in playfully. "As for my singing...lets just say that my showerhead wishes I wouldn't perform anymore." Both chuckled some, lessening the tension around them. "Though, if I had your mother as a teacher I'm sure I could dance better than my sorry excuse for 'dancing'. I heard she is an amazing teacher." Elizabeth smiled as she took another sip.

"Yes, she is. She even helped Christine into her auditions..…she was going to be great.." Meg frowned as she glanced down at her mug, not knowing what to say next. Fearing she had said too much and that she might break down in tears yet again, she looked away. Elizabeth's expression fell some as she looked at the blonde. Silence ensured them both for a while

"Meg….I can't say that I've come here just for tea and a chat, we have some questions to ask you, but only when your ready." She spoke carefully as Meg met her gaze. Elizabeth's gaze softened at Meg's unsure reaction.

"….I'm willing to answer if your able to answer my questions." Meg stated hesitantly. "I need to know…to help me get through this.." She spoke warily, eyeing her light blue mug, her eyes downcast. "I think I deserve some answers….after all that has happened, and I haven't been told much…" Meg's usual loud voice, was quiet and shy, as though she was unsure of her own words. Elizabeth looked at the blonde in silence then nodded slowly.

"Usually we don't tell civilians about cases..."

"But I've been relocated! I think I deserve answers." Meg looked up, her eyes demanding answers. "…Ju-just please tell me." She stuttered warily. Elizabth seemed to take a moment to think before coming with a reply.

"We don't know much...well _they_ don't…" Relizing that she had said too much she quickly removed her gaze from the shocked blue ones she had been facing before.

"What do-do you mean?" Meg stammered eyeing the red head in confusion. "What do you mean by…_they_?" Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment then turned to Meg, her face serious, lacking the cheeriness from before.

"Meg, you must understand that only few people know of this. And I, unfortunately are one of those people." Meg narrowed her eyes, her emotions starting to take over her traumatized mind.

"What happened?" Meg asked demandingly, her face coming to a mix of anger and confusion. "Tell me what has happened to Christine, and who is this monster that took her."

Elizabeth's green eyes stared at Meg's mixed tempered blue eyes with intensity. She searched them for a second before finally giving up a internal battle.

"First, before anything is said, you must calm down. This is not the type of story people take easily." She paused as she looked down for a moment. "Not that many people have heard it." She whispered inaudibly. Looking back at Meg she took a deep breath before continuing. "You must promise Meg that you will _never_ tell anyone about this. Ever. Are you sure you want to know? I can't promise you will not be disturbed." Both of their eyes met, and by the look of Elizabeth's expression, it sent chills down Meg's spine. Maybe after all, she didn't want to know the answers that were consuming her mind. Sometimes curiosity wasn't always good. Meg gulped. The words that came out of her mouth that answered her question to the red head would change her outlook on life all together. There was no question.

--

"Derek, we need back up. Now." She barked furiously, fighting back her gagging reflexes.

"Already on it." His voice trying to hold out, but she could tell it was shaking.

She pulled her gaze from the pit and stared up into the blackness surrounding them, as footsteps receded into the room.

"What happened?" An officer cried out, as he too reached for his flashlight and flashed it down the hole. "Oh…my god. What the hell happened? What is it…?" He asked in disbelief as he stared down into the pit. Turning her gaze from the sight before her, she looked straight into the eyes of the officer, her eyes suddenly flashing with coldness and emotion at once.

"We underestimated it."

"It?" He replied, casting another look down the hole, flashlight shaking some.

"Yes, it. A man would never do this." Her voice sick with raw emotion, her mood, suddenly dark as she peered over the edge.

"A **monster** would."

He looked at her intently, his grey eyes locking with hers.

"You think he planned it?"

"Do you think one would leave a creation like that unused?" The officer didn't reply. Instead he took out his radio along with Derek and turned it to his destined station.

"HQ, we have some important information to tell you."

As more officers swarmed the room with flashlights, the female officer looked down again, still getting a shock every time. It was true when they said that genius can lead to insanity.

**--**

**A/N: Okay I lied, so there wasn't any E/C goodness in this chapter, sorry! And I know..this chapter is alittle late..but I found this chapter kinda difficult to write. Anyways, I hope you guys tell me what you think, just a little advice here and there is always good. R&R as always! (That grey button is really tempting..should you press it? Hmm…I think so…but hey, if you want to miss out on cookies…. :D)**


	10. What You Want

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I know, it was close to two weeks! Sadly I was quite sick, and I began another story to fill in some gaps. Anyways, here is chapter 10! Wow, ten chapters! So we get a little bit of whats in the pit, see where Raoul goes, and Christine gets in trouble. So onward!**

**.heart.angel.93**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom. No. Its really sad. I have tissues and everything when I do the disclaimer….**

**Chapter 10: What you Want**

"_There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember"_

**-Angels, Within Temptation**

When you think of it, time is something you can't grasp, meaning that you can't hold it. Now, you may think this quite normal. Time has never been one a person could hold, or in other words, control. Or have they? At the moment, as I lie on the cold floor, I'm trying desperately to go back in time. Before I decided to move. Before going to certain doom. Before all these words that are racing through my mind.

--

"Do you think they survived?" He asked warily, scratching his head briefly, obviously trying not to gag. Too late for an officer from the other room.

"Frankly, I don't think there are any survivors." She stated bluntly, her eyes now a hard glazy glint. "Not from here to there. Not to mention…" She breaked off, unable to finish her sentence.

"..What do you think it _is_?" He looked back at her, his flashlight shifting slightly in the darkness below.

"…What does it look like to you?"

"Mirrors. Lots of them."

"Exactly." Her voice quivered some, but then was steadied quickly.

"Mirrors. Then why isn't it reflecting all the light?" He crunched closer to her, Derek still buzzing in the radio behind them.

"I..I personally don't know. But, truthfully…I don't think the man were after, frankly didn't want to look at himself."

"Why would you say that?" He looked into her eyes intently. She shrugged.

"Just a hunch." She looked back down, pushing away her revolting reflexes.

"I see...So, just a hunch?" He followed her gaze.

"Well, think about it. He's obviously quite smart,"

"You think this was planned then. Certain?"

"Just look down! Do you think that was by accident?" She cried out in exasperation, and then squeezed her eyes shut. Inside she was cursing herself for showing her raw emotions take over her words. Calmly she looked back to face a now crowded room.

"Officer Kellar here." An olive skinned officer stepped from the crowd, flashing her badge at the head officer.

"Chief Ryan." She spoke crisply, trying to be completely emotionless.

"Well, I have a degree in chem., and the onsite doctor, or so it seems." The chief raised her eyebrow, glancing at the badge with suspicion. "I can have a look, if you want." She quickly added, taking a peek over at the pit.

The chief was silent for a second. The officer was obviously new, and young, not the combination she needed now.

"Off-"

"Please. We have to get to them now." She interrupted her, snapping the chief's neck back towards her. An annoyed look passed over the chief's face as she looked back at Derek.

"About twenty minutes for backup…or a good team of experts-" Derek fills in, still talking on the radio. She glanced back at the young women frowning.

"That's too long….Who knows how long-" Sighing, she wiped her brow, looking into the eyes of the new officer she then pointed to the edge of the pit.

"Try to get a look. But I warn you." She steped back to stand with Derek. " Can you tell if they're alright?" The young officer stepped over to the pit shifted her flashlight downwards.

"I'll try…It's going to-" There was a stifled scream as the women's hand flew to her mouth, as she looked back to the others. "That's-that's.."

"Yes. Its exactly that." She answered gravely.

The women returned her eyes to the scene before her.

"Its..it's some type of-of facility... For..for pain extraction..or it's-"

"It's a torture chamber." Derek replied swiftly, glancing back at the chief. "Thats what we've agreeded, right?"

The chief merely nodded, standing farther from the pit.

"We don't need you to analyze the pit. Just-just tell us about Elissa and Mark." Her voice softened at the mention of the officers. "They didn't…they didn't respond when I called." Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Well…it seems like, they fell quite a bit." The young women's brow furrowed as she examined the space with her flashlight. "But, that doesn't mean they couldn't have survived…" She tried to cover her doubtful voice, but the chief caught it.

"You think there dead." She stated bluntly, wincing at the mention of the word 'dead'.

"…Well…"

"You think there dead." She repeated again, her voice grave.

"…Lets just say, a fall from here…to….er, _that _surface, is a slim chance of survival." The young officer looked up sorrowfully.

"How much time?" Derek cuts into the conversation, a frown on his concerned face.

"…I'd say…ten minutes to get them out. I'm guessing the temperature is dropped down there…not to mention the concussion…"

"Ten minutes?!" The chief questioned in disbelief, her voice cracking. That was barely enough time for backup to get down there with ropes and a stretcher. Just not enough time. She turned to the younger officer who had continued to peer over the pit still.

"Do you think we could get down?" She asked as she moved along beside her. The young women's jaw dropped.

"Go-go…down?"

--

Raoul climbed into his car and put his hands on the steering wheel. A million emotions were racing through him and he shook his head, trying to rid himself of anything in his chaotic mind.

"God Christine. Where are you?" He stuck the key into the ignition and grunted as he hit the pedal. He needed time to think, he needed to get his head around this. So he drove off into the cold night, and somehow found himself in front of Christine's abandoned house. Glancing up at the dark house he sighed, hesistantly he shut off the car. Rubbing his face with his fingers he winced and took a swift look around. Sighing he undid his seatbelt, and left on his lights. His instinct's made him inch closer towards the door, soon his hand was latched on the handle.

"Christine…." Opening the door, he walked slowly to the door. In almost a daze he pulled out the key from under the rug and twisted it into the lock. It creaked open easily, and he stepped inside.

--

Water splashed down on Mr. Daae as he sputtered awake. Sputtering he looked up to see a man glaring down at him. Thankfully, he wasn't wearing a mask.

"Mr. Daae, you seem to be taking your time aren't you?" A golden lock fell into his eyes and he glared at him.

"Wha-what do-do, you want…?" Mr. Daae managed to breath out. The golden haired man threw back back his head and laughed, booming into his fragile ears.

"What do _we_ want? Oh, that's good. That's rich." Suddenly he turned serious, his faces comming inches from Mr. Daaes. "Frankly, its not what _I _want. Its what _he_ wants."

--

I heard the steps being taken closer to the door and a wiggled around, writhing on the floor.

"No..no..no.." I moaned. This could not be happening. It just couldn't. Suddenly, I couldn't get images of the white mask out of my mind. Why, I would never know. Gasping for breath I started to writhe farther from the foot steps, the images flooding my mind still.

Just then, my heart almost gave out, the door squeaked open.

**A/N: So, Christine is about to see someone again, Mr. Daae is finally awake, Raoul is going into the Daae house to find out something to be revealed, and time is running out at the house.****No Meg today :C or Elizabeth. Anyways, tell me what you think! I know its short…but its to hold me out for being sick. R&R :D**

**Brownies to all who Reviewed too! And for those who leave one after!**

**.heart.angel.**


	11. Blissful to Concern?

**A/N: Sorry guys for the lateness! I saved this chapter and it seemed like my computer didn't like me, and I couldn't find it! So, I had to start over again. That is my excuse. **

**Alright, so here is Chapter 11! Thanks a billion to my reviewers out there! You guys define awesome! Also, thanks to the people who put me on story alert!**

**Now that's out of the way, back to Petals!**

**.heart.angel.93**

**Declaimer: I don't own PotO. (This is turning out to be depressing I must say…I've run out of Kleenex's every time I do the disclaimer..)**

**Chapter 11: Blissful to Concern?**

"If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

**-Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol**

_**--Flashback--**_

_I smiled contently as we both lay on the sand, toes tilted towards the blue sky. A gentle breeze whispered in my ears, and my curls blew softly around me. I looked over to see Raoul, his eyes fixed on the crashing waves beyond us. I smiled at him, and he turned and smiled back._

"_Don't you love the sound of the ocean?" I returned my gaze back to the blue water that crashed into the shore, but I could still feel his gaze on me. _

"_It's beautiful."_

"_It is." I replied._

"_You are." I looked back at him, a silly grin on my face, his face echoing mine. _

"_You got that out of my book didn't you!" I grabbed at my book laying in the sand between us and turned it over to the back._

"_No, I was being completely original." He stated, but the grin was still on his handsome face. His eyes shimmered, and I felt like I could melt right there in his gaze._

"_Really?" I chuckled, feeling a blush raise to my cheeks._

"_You don't believe me?" His grin broadened and a flicker of amusement passed over his blue eyes. The eyes I found myself lost in. Suddenly suspicious of his actions I started to speak when all of a sudden he grabbed me and pulled me closer to his toned body. Shrieking he started to tickle me as I rolled on the sand, trying to get free of his grasp._

"_You don't believe me..?" He taunted, a wide grin on his face as I squealed._

"_Ra- Raoul!" I cried out, my laugh interrupting my words._

"_Do you?" He started to move his hands faster, causing me to double over again._

"_Ra-Raou- Raoul! I-I believe y-you!" I cried out, tears starting to form in my eyes._

"_What did you say?" His grin reaching his twinkling eyes with amusement._

"_I-I- believ-"_

_Just then a booming voice came across the beach, and Raoul immediately let go of me._

"_Raoul!" Mr. Chagny's voice cut across the seagulls calls and I sat up with a start. Quickly brushing back the tears that had spilled down, I looked up to see Raoul's father briskly cut across the sand._

"_Father?" Raoul asked, a serious expression now on his features. I catched a glismpe of him from the cornor of my eye. Gosh he was handsome._

"_Raoul," He stopped in front us, hands clasped behind his back, he then turned to me. "Christine." I nodded back at him curtly, but his attention was more so on his son._

"_Son, I'm afraid that you'll have to cut your visit with Miss Daae, and return to the house." He stated, his jaw slightly clenched. I looked up at Mr. Chagny bewildered, then stole a look at Raoul. It seemed he was taken off guard as well._

"_What? Wait..why? Is something the matter?" Raoul asked, his voice concerned as he stood up to face his father. I followed suit, brushing off sand off of my yellow sun dress._

_Mr. Chagny seemed to think about this question for a while before sighing slightly._

"_Raoul, we are leaving. We're going to be leaving... for Spain." _

"_Spain?!" Raoul echoed in shock. I stared at Mr. Chagny trying to digest his words. Raoul, leaving?!_

"_Yes, we are leaving as soon as possible." He took a swift look at the roaring ocean then back to Raoul. "Something has…come up."_

_Raoul stood in complete shock, his head shaking slowly. I stood next to him, totally dumbfounded. Surely he couldn't mean.._

"_We will be coming back…won't we?" Raoul asked, his voice trembling some._

_Mr. Chagny didn't answer as he stared at Raoul with his hard gaze, slowly he turned to me and I soon felt it's intensity._

"_I'm sorry to leave you like this Christine. Please excuse us, and enjoy the rest of your holidays."_

"_Oh…well, thank you." I responded feebly, feeling myself give a sad smile. With that he turned back to Raoul._

"_Raoul," He gestured him to follow as he began to walk back to their summer house manor. Standing awkwardly for a moment, I couldn't meet Raoul's gaze. I just couldn't face him-_

"_Christine." I jerked my head up at the sound my name on his lips._

"_Yes..?" I answered back, not daring to look in his eyes, for fear I might burst out in tears._

"_Christine," He picked up my chin with his tender hands and I was forced to look at his storming blue eyes. "Christine, I promise, I'll come back to you. I promise." His hand caressed my cheek as I felt a tear slide down my cheek. This couldn't be good bye..it just couldn't!_

"…_Promise?" I looked up at his eyes, hoping, wishing what he said was true. Searching those stormy eyes of blue I felt his gaze run over my face. Then, like a crashing wave hitting the shoreline, his lips collided with mine. I felt a sensation start to bubble through me, overriding the surprise as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then, as soon as it had came, he left, leaving me in a blissful daze. My head was spinning with emotions I had never touched on before, and I felt my hands softly brush my lips absent-mindedly. _

_I had never been in love before._

_--_

_Skipping back to the house, I felt like a bird that had finally been let out of it's cage. Blissfully, I sang as I twirled around on the drive way feeling like Cinderella. He kissed me! Raoul kissed me! Hugging my book to my chest I let out a content sigh as I pushed open the heavy oak door leading into our summer house. _

_Slipping off my sandals, I smiled into the mirror then trotted up the stairs, two at a time. Even Raoul's leaving wasn't going to upset me, he had kissed me! That meant that he would come back!_

"_Dad! Dad!" I called as I ran down the hallway towards his study, my feet rubbing on the red rug._

"_Da-" I stopped short as I burst through, only to find Dad with a grave expression on his face. Jerking his head in my direction, his usually cheerful eyes were hard and distant. Instantly my blissful-love-sick-puppy attitude diminished to a concerned daughter._

"_Dad..? Is everything alright?" I cautiously stepped into his study, feeling suddenly very frightened. His eyes pierced through me, and his response was quipped._

"_Everything is fine, Christine." He tone was formal and not at all friendly. I felt a lump forming in my throat. Soon I put two and two together. The Chagny's were leaving…and Dad was upset. _

"_Is…is everything alright with the Chagny's?" I said slowly, hoping I wouldn't upset him by provoking the question._

"_Christine. I told you, __**everything**__ is fine." He gritted out, his tenor tone dangerously low. Scared, I moved to leave, I had never seen him like this. Never._

"_Oh..sorry..I-I didn't me-mean..to-" I stuttered, backing up towards the door. I was starting to lose words as I stared into his distant eyes. I felt tears prick at my eyes. "I-I'm sorry.."_

_His eyes then seemed to snap back to reality and instantly his face softened, back to his usual self. I felt myself relax some as I wiped my eyes quickly._

"_Christine…" He said softly as he walked over and enveloped me in a embrace which I returned gratefully. "I'm sorry…it's just…I've heard some..bad news." He whispered, calming me down some. Jerking my head up at the sound of something bad, I searched his eyes._

"_Bad news..?" He sighed and he let go of me as I wiped my eyes again, stopping the flow. "What happened?"_

"_Oh…Christine.." He walked over to the large window overlooking the blue ocean, a frown on his face. "Its..just..business." _

"_With..the Chagny's?" I questioned. I caught his hands clenching at his sides as he continued to face the window._

"_Yes. He..Mr. Chagny missed something…very important.." He spat out. Concerned at seeing Dad like this I walked over and touched his shoulder tenderly._

"_Dad…are you sure your alright..? You..you seem…tense." And that was putting it lightly. Gustave sighed as he turned around to face me._

"_I'm sorry Christine..if I'm acting…." He rubbed his face with his fingers then ran a hand through his black hair. "I'm just…scared you could say. I'm not good at not having a hand in these situations…" He tried to smile back, but it didn't reach his eyes. _

"_Oh…" I echoed, for I didn't know what else to say. "Is..is that why Raoul left? Because…of.." I trailed off._

"_Yes." Dad sighed walking towards the door. "Now..how about some dinner?" He asked, obviously tired of the subject…or worried._

"_..Oh..sure." I smiled feebly back. The frown lines on his aging face showed and I knew he was troubled. Though I couldn't figure out why. Dad had always been great business partners with Raoul's Dad. When Dad moved more to the Music Industry, Mr. Chagny had agreed to be a close partner, for reasons of sharing the same business before. I was taken back for sure. What was wrong?! _

_Watching him leave the study I sighed. This wasn't looking good at all. Looking back out the window, I walked out towards the glass and touched it. Watching the waves again, I felt the same emotions from when Raoul kissed me bubble through me. Even though something wasn't right, I could still tell myself that one thing was true._

_I was in love._

_--_

"…So you mean..?" Meg trailed off, in shock. Elizabeth barely nodded, swirling her second cup of hot chocolate in her mug.

"We believe that this started long ago. When Christine's father and Louis Chagny decided to join businesses."

"But…didn't Christine's father start another career? In music?" Meg asked.

"He did, after he heard that their older business was losing...Well to put it lightly, they both fled from their past you could say."

"Because of him..." Meg looked at Elizabeth, finally sorting it out in her mind. "The same man who you suspect for the kidnapping of Christine."

"We believe so…truthfully we don't know much. We started on this case when got a call one night." Elizabeth stood taking Meg's empty mug with her. "I think that's enough information to hold you out for now. Would you like some more hot chocolate..? Coffee?"

"…Coffee." Meg stated, her mind wrapping around what she had just been told. She still couldn't get over the fact that Elizabeth was so collected after all she knew. Wich didn't seem as much she knew, but still, Meg was becoming uneasy thinking about it. As Elizabeth started walking out towards the kitchen Meg stopped her.

"Elizabeth, then.. who's the.." Meg stopped, unsure of what word to use. ".. victim? I…I don't understand…" Meg's features went into a frown as she waited for her answer. Elizabeth sighed and placed the mugs on the oak cabinet and walked back to Meg. Sitting down, she looked straight into Meg's confused eyes.

"Frankly, I don't know Meg. It always confuses me truthfully. You can sometimes find logic in both their actions. Not to say I agree with his actions, kidnapping is of a serious matter. What they did to him was horrid. Yet the world is cruel, we can't help that. All I know is this has got to stop." Elizabeth sighed as she stood up again.

"And it needs to stop before it gets _worse_."

_--_

**A/N: Well here you have it! Chapter 11. Hopefully it sheds some light on somethings :D So know we know that someone was mixed into something that Mr. Daae & Mr. Chagny did! Who maybe is looking for revenge? Well, I found this pretty long so I decided since it is March Break for me, that I'll be updating sooner :) R&R!  
.heart.angel.93**


	12. Trembling Words

**A/N: Hello dear readers! As promised, the twelfth chapter of As the Petals Fall :). Thanks reviewers! Well, be prepared for some E/C conversation and some unexpected clues found at the Daae house. Let's us not forget Meg, she and Elizabeth have much to talk about yet. Well, hopefully this is a longer chapter (I tried). Enough about me and my rambling, have fun, and be immersed in your own imagination!**

**Your loyal authoress, (**_**you like? I was going to put obedient servant...Ok, I'll stop.)**_**  
**

**.heart.angel.93**

**Disclaimer: I own Phantom Of The Opera (The DVD and soundtrack :D). Oh? You wanted to know about the**_** real**_** Phantom of the Opera..? ….Well…as much as I want to..OK, I don't. Happy? I'm not. Blast, where's the Kleenex box when you need it! **

**Chapter 12: Gathering a Story**

"_But the time has come and gone  
Nothing left but a broken story__"_

**-Been too Long, Emmy Rossum**

--

I could feel my heart leap out of my chest as my breath hitched in my throat. I heard the groan as the door swung from its original position, and I practically jumped as I heard steady breathing echoing into the silence that engulfed me. I felt completely at mercy. I felt…I…

"Mlles Daae, may I remind you that you are in no position into moving freely." A melodic voice cut the air, a hint of sarcastic amusement hissing in my ear. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, I was in utter horror. I heard footsteps reach closer to me and I stayed still, frozen in fear. I was even having a hard time remembering to breathe.

Suddenly I felt something cold press against me and the feeling of being lifted. Realizing that it was hands that were the source of the coolness, I shivered. Why was he so cold..? Every muscle in my body held up in tension as he lifted me onto the wooden chair once more. Back to square one.

"Now, it would help if you didn't move. Unless..you enjoy the floor?" His voice churned my insides, and I imagined his eyebrows cocking with amusement. I bit back my tongue as I knew that it would probably say something idiotic as it always did in stressed moments.

Suddenly light struck my green eyes and I immediately was blinded. Confused on how he could have moved his hands so fast around the blindfold, I blinked multiple times. When my eyes finally adjusted, I almost fell off the chair in surprise. For there, barely inches away from me, was a glistening white mask. A short gasp escaped my throat in surprise and I saw his one eyebrow quirk upwards in amusement.

"Do I frighten you Mlles?" Came his response as he straightened his long legs and stood towering above me. A glint of amusement flashed in his eyes as his smirk seemed to heighten.

Closing my already gaping my mouth, I managed to contain some wits.

"Should I be..?" I replied. Truthfully I hadn't even thought of the words before they had spilled out of my mouth. Now thinking about it, I felt red raise to my cheeks. He had kidnapped me, done who-knows-what to my father, and you ask if you should be scared of him? _Perfect_ response, I thought irritably. He folded the blindfold into one of his pockets in his black attire and chuckled softly.  
"Depends who you are." With that he turned around with such cat-like grace I had to stop my jaw from dropping another feet. Just then did I notice I was trembling, uncontrollably. The air in the man was so…powerful. That visage…how could one not question what lay behind it?

As he walked out of the door, it looked like a shadow had just fled the room and I suppressed a shudder. Who was this masked man?

Then did I realize he had left the door wide open.

--

Raoul stood uncertainly at the entrance, trying to discern what exactly his intentions were. Softly he clicked the door behind him, then turning his attention to the darkness that engulfed the deserted house. Searching for a light switch, he sighed as he failed to catch glimpse of one. Thinking of the known switch in the kitchen he turned his attention in the said direction. Walking towards the kitchen, he passed the circling staircase and suppressed a shiver. The house seemed to deem itself daunting and he briskly made his was to the destenation. The moonlight from the outside windows cascaded in shadows as he flipped on the light switch, sighing in relief he saw the protective layer of light lite it's way around the cozy kitchen.

Running a hand through his blonde locks, he cursed himself for even coming to the Daae house. All the evidence that would have been left behind would have been taken by the police. Sighing, he began to pace. Not that Raoul was one for pacing; he felt it was the one thing left to do. As he paced, he started to notice a trend in his thinking patterns; they all lead back to the conversation he had with the officer back at the police station.

"_We fear you may have__** everything**__ to do with this case."_

Shaking his head in denial, he stopped pacing. It was leading to nowhere and he knew it. Turning to face the blackened hallway beyond him, he began to move towards it in disappointment, his head bent towards the white tiles, when something caught his eye.

One could have easily missed it, if you weren't looking at the floor. Halting in mid-step, Raoul turned his head and cocked it in confusion. Red flashed in his line of vision and he bent down towards the base of the counter. In the nook underneath the white cabinets lay something he had not been suspecting. Carefully he drew the wilting flower from under the cabinet, afraid it might disappear in front of him. Turning it slowly in his hands, his fingers brushed the black silk that laced the stem delicately.

"A rose…?" He whispered in confusion.

--

"Elizabeth!" Meg called as she walked down the hallways up in the second story house. To be frank, it was quite a charming house. It seemed to be built in a Victorian style and had a sense of warmth in it that Meg clung to in the chilly night air. Curling her toes in the warm rug under her feet she peeked into one of the rooms.  
"Elizabeth…?" She peered in, and gazed into dark small study. Papers lay scattered on a mahogany desk, and a laptop gave a ghostly shadow along the walls. Suppressing a shiver, Meg crept into the room cautiously.

"Elizabeth..? Are you in here..?" She called uncertainly. Wrapping her red robe snugly around her, she ventured more towards the glowing monitor. Suddenly curious, she tiptoed more into the study, dodging the odd book laying on the ground.

'Elizabeth must have been doing her research...' She thought as she slid into the seat in front of the blue screen. Clicking the mouse, the screen lit up with numerous options and soon Meg found herself overwhelmed. She slowly read all the options, the harsh glow hurting her weary blue eyes.

"…Traveling? No…Contacts…Numbers…no..no….no…" Meg found herself hovering over a folder and a prickling sensation overwhelmed her.

"……Portfolio Files." Meg whispered. Clicking the folder she let her curiosity override her logic sense and felt the feeling of discovery tingle her senses. She had to know more…  
She froze, just as the screen started to download the folder.

Footsteps… Elizabeth.

--

I sat in shock. He had left the…door, open? Trembling I leaned forward in the chair, trying to catch a glimpse of what lay behind the heavy doors. I nearly fell off as I quickly steadied myself. Was he playing with me..?

Just then I jerked my head up at his voice.

"I assure you mlles Daae, you may follow me if you wish." His voice floated around me, and I could have sworn it had come right behind me…

Unable to think of words to say, I sat in pure agony. Each time I had convinced myself to take a step towards the door, I had froze, realizing how idiotic I could be. Then again, did I _really _want to sit here? I had always hated decisions.

His face, or _mask _soon came into view around the door as he cocked an eyebrow in my direction.

"You want to stay in there? Because I would not hesitate to lock it…"

"No!" I quickly said before I could stop myself. "I-I..I mean no.." Composing myself, as I had jumped in my attempt to convince him, I shakily stood. Wobbling some I managed to take a few step without collapsing. I hadn't walked in a while and my legs felt like jelly. Not that his gaze helped either. Even with my eyes directed on the floor, I could _feel _it's intensity. It burned through me, searing through me. Trust me, it was quite un-nerving.

Though my clumsy feet wouldn't allow me to go an inch further, and I found myself tripping over my own feet. Giving a small yelp I reached out with arms, just as a reaction and found myself clutching onto velvety material. His overcoat. Did men even wear overcoats nowadays..?

I didn't want to look up. I felt colour rush to my cheeks and I quickly steadied myself. Letting go hastily, I clutched my hands to my sides. Already I felt his gaze, flickering with amusement. I wondered if I should thank him, it seemed appropriate, but who said that thanking your kidnapper was etiquette? Brushing a lock of hair from my eyes I dared to look at him.

--

"You-you want to go…_down_?" She stared at the chief in shock.

"..Well you said it yourself, they don't have enough time." She stated simply, a hollow look in her eyes as she motioned for Derek to come to her.

"..But…but..it's dangerous!" The young officer sputtered, taking a look down the dark pit then returning her gaze to the determined woman in front of her. "You'd be crazy to go down there without a team."

"I know." She stated. Derek was now off the radio, a hand running through his hair.

"Alright, what's the plan?" He turned to the chief.

"Were going down, and you're my team."

The younger officer's jaw dropped.

--

Meg sat paralyzed to the spot. She had a feeling that Elizabeth wouldn't be so keen on her snooping. Disappointment rushed through her as she clicked the 'end download' button. Slithering out of the leather chair she crept into the shadows. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw Elizabeth open the door. Luckily she didn't switch on the lights; instead she frowned and walked over to the glowing laptop.

Pressing herself up against the wall, she watched as Elizabeth walked towards the laptop, one hand holding a cup of what looked to be water and she snapped the laptop down with a thud. Swivelling around on her heel, she walked out of the dark room and closed the door shut. A soft click could be heard as it echoed around the room distinctively.

Gulping Meg groped in the darkness. Elizabeth had locked the door.

Darn her curiosity.

--

"I'm sorry…but..but I can't." The younger officer stated as she backed up from the chief, her eyes wide. "We haven't even scanned the area..let alone _know _what's down there."

"You're the only onsite doctor, and we need a doctor going down with us." The chief took a harness from another officer who had retrieved it and was now handing one to Derek.

"You..you can't be serious." She said bewildered, even more so when a harness was placed in her small hands. She looked up at the chief, a sudden look of horror racing through her brown eyes. Darting her eyes back at the pit then back at the chief, she finally fingered the harness.

"Time is ticking doctor. Are you coming?" The younger officer jerked her head up, watching the chief clasp the harness securely around her. "Consider it…a test."

--

**A/N: There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Christine and Erik seem to be talking, Raoul found something the police forgot, and Meg is trapped..with a computer full of secrets that maybe Elizabeth didn't want to tell Meg? Hm. This update took me a while I must admit, and now it is close to one o'clock in the morning…hmm..Well, as always, tell me what you thought!**

**.heart.angel.93  
**

_**See that blue button..? No? Squint harder at the screen... You see it now? I presume you do.  
It left a message for you. Shall I write it down for you? Sounds urgent:**_

_**  
**__**Click me- blue button**_


	13. Behind the Door

**A/N: Wow, how long has it been?! /slaps forehead/ I'm SO sorry! Not only have I started Signed Hearts, but reality is extremely busy. Well, again, I'm SO sorry. Hopefully you'll forgive me! Thank you reviewers! You honestly mean a lot to me, and I want to thank you guys!  
Alright, now here's the next chapter of petals! Reviews are welcomed! (Yes, you can rant on my lateness…I need it..) Also, be warned, this is a very short chapter. It is mostly E/C. It's not a lot of dailouge, but hopefully next chapter will be more, and we can finally get some plot going! :) Well, hopefully it will keep you going till the next update. Again, sorry again..**

**.heart.angel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom Of the Opera. Nope. Not even the little subscript.**

**Chapter 13: Behind the Door**

His eyes were bright, a flicker of amusement flashing across them. Shaking from his intense gaze, I felt my eyes trace the tip of his mask, outlining down the middle of his face. Curiosity began to flame inside of me, and I felt myself clench harder onto his arm. As though sensing my curiosity, he frowned, and his eyes seemed to burn into my skin as I looked away.

"Are you alright, Ms Daae?" His voice cut through the air and I noticed that the amusement from before had left. Unable to fully part my lips, I simply nodded, or at least I think I did. My head was spinning, and I could barely concentrate. I felt like I would collapse.

Soon, before I could feel what was happening, I felt his other arm cautiously wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer to his dark form. Gasping upon feeling the coolness and the sudden closeness, I felt my insides turn with interception. I could feel myself losing balance, but everything seemed to slow down. The look in those eyes..

_Oh God…_

My mind was barley functioning. He had almost set my mind into a mindless trance, barley enabling myself to concentrate on my own feelings, except for the whelming emotions that were seaming out of nowhere. It occurred to me that not everyman had such a stance as him, and right then I knew that he was indescribable. Almost impossible to comprehend. Yet, he made me fall weak and unstable, wheeling myself backwards, when he pulled me foreword.

I was being pulled into death's embrace.

And he was trying to help me from falling.

--

Meg stood silently, unsure of how to act. She couldn't simply admit she was snooping, yet she couldn't get out of the room without hinting to Elizabeth that she had not been snooping either.

"Dammit, Meg. Look what you've done!" She cursed as she continued to stare at the locked door.

--

"Ms Daae?!" A voice called out to as I blinked, hardly grasping reality. Shocked, I found myself perched in blackness and I quickly froze. "Ms Daae?!" There was mild cursing as my mind slowly registered, and I practically jumped out of it's hold. I mean, the masked man's hold. Darting a look above, I found myself staring back into the intense burning gaze, and I saw a flicker of… could it be? Concern? Then it was blinked away, soon replaced with a empty glare.

"..Wha-What happened?" I let go out of his embrace, and shakily stood in front of the stick-like figure. Now that I think about it, his body was quite thin, yet he seemed strong…

"Ms Daae, you collapsed." He replied, and I quickly realized that we were still in the doorway. Shivering I cast a glance over my shoulder at the darker room behind me.

"May I assure you that my actions were in your safety." I jerked my head back at him. What was he-? Oh. He thought I was thinking that he wanted to..touch…Blinking, I felt colour rising to my cheeks. Yet, he..seemed, uncomfortable? Though, his body was still rigid.

"Oh…" I whispered, rubbing my head, and it occurred to me that the pounding in my head was growing harder. His eyes ran over me, and I lifted a self-conscious hand to my hair, and swept a stray hair away from my face. Suddenly, the head-ache gave a large pounding and I found myself gripping the door-frame. Moaning slightly, I looked up to him, feeling completely at his mercy.

"It would appear that you are suffering." He stated bluntly, and for a moment I was terrified of what he would do. Kidnappers aren't keen on taking care of the ill.

Flicking his eyes up and down my body, he slowly nodded. "Follow me." He stepped aside, and only then did I see the intense room. Quite fitting for him I thought.

My traumatized eyes roamed the space in a sort of awe. Decorated simply, the colours vibrated off the walls, almost echoing there pureness. Reds, gold's, and yellows reached my eyes as I let the colours sink in.

If it hadn't been for a masked-mad man standing next to me, I would have stood there, gaping forever.  
Sadly I couldn't hide the fact that his piercing gaze was slowly burning my skin, searing right into my soul.

Unable to say anything, he watched me, almost as if daring me to speak my thoughts on the magnificent room. Dizziness was starting to swell over me again, and I felt something cold press on my should to keep me steady.

"Beautiful.." I whispered, barely getting the word out. Even when I felt my eyes slip close I felt his gaze on my limp figure. Softly I heard a gentle voice echoing in my ears, almost as if an angels. Yet, I don't think angel's tell themselves that their prisoner is suffering from malnutrition.

--

Meg decided that the one thing to do was to call for Elizabeth. It was her last option, but she knew that Elizabeth..could..understand. Not wanting to think too much about her decision, she opened her mouth to call out, she heard something beep from the computer before she could.

--

_**A/N: I know, short! And I've been looking over my other chapters…short! Yet, I can only say that this chapter is something I did in order to put something up. I've been extremely busy, and I'm afraid that Petal's is not going to be coming all that fast. I'm really sorry. I'm working on another story, Signed Hearts, and I'm still waiting for it to be beta-ed and soon will be up.**_

_**I would like to give a shout out to my reviewer's! You guys are truly amazing! Thank you for sticking with me! :) I appreciate it.**_

_**R&R my lovely readers,**_

_**.heart.angel.**_


End file.
